Grave Robber RyuoBakura
by mirrowlin
Summary: Bakura was always mean to Ryuo, but he realizes he should be nice to Ryuo. RyuoBakura. R&R.


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Grave Robber  
  
Bakura got up that morning. It was the same thing every day. He demanded breakfast from Ryou. Went to work. Came home from work. Demanded his dinner. Went to bed. Wednsday he made sure to be mean to Ryou. What was the point? Would nothing ever change? He remembered his old grave robbing days. Back then things were, fun and interesting. No light side ether. Ryou was why he was miserible. It was easy to blame Ryou for his problems. But Ryou was the only thing keeping him going.  
  
Wedsday.  
  
Ryou: Bakura, why are you so mean?  
  
Bakura: It's my job. Do you think Yami Malik is nice to light Malik?  
  
Ryou: I suppose not. But Yami Marik is a different kind of Yami. Any way I thought your job was computer program-.  
  
Bakura: I get the point, Ryou. Now leave me alone.  
  
Ryu: Your just a meany!  
  
Ryou ran into another room. Wait, what was that. A tingle, a change. Somehow he felt bad. Sorry for Ryou. He didn't want to be mean to Ryou. But what was it? Happiness, sorrow, love, hate. Was there a diffrence? Yes, yes there was a diffrence. This was love and sorrow. Love: For Ryou. Sorrow: For Ryou. That was it. He would talk to Ryou.  
  
Bakura: I'll talk to Kaiba about girls, er . . . I mean boys. Every body and I mean every body hint hint likes Kaiba.  
  
(That was sick.) Any way Bakura looked all around the mall for Kaiba, and saw him in the sushi bar.  
  
Bakura: Hey, Kaiba my man.  
  
Kaiba: I'm not your man!  
  
Bakura: That's great, lisen, how do you get people to like you?  
  
Kaiba: I hate people.  
  
Bakura: No I mean . . . *people*.  
  
Kiaba: leave me alone. Oh, by the way, I hate *hay-hay*.  
  
Bakura: I guss I'll ask Yami.  
  
Bakura goes up to Yami.  
  
Bakura: Yami, how do get people to . . . l-o-v-e y-o-u?  
  
Yami: How important is this girl to you?  
  
Bakura: Girl? Oh, yes this girl is very important to me.  
  
Yami: I see. Get her flowers, a heart shaped box full of candy, and give it to her in your best suit.  
  
Bakura: Thanks.  
  
Yami: Don't mention it.  
  
For the flowers Bakura got a twig with a leaf on it. For the heart shaped box filled with candy, it was in a dumpster when he found it. Then when he got home he wrapped it in his best suit and gave it to Ryou.  
  
Ryou: What is this? This looks like garbage in your best su-.  
  
Their mouthes met. Bakura closed his eyes. So did Ryou. They ended the kiss.  
  
Ryou: I have a cold sore. How long have you felt this way? I had no idea.  
  
Bakura: It just hit me today. Ryou, will you forgive me, and love me?  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Okay! How was that section of my story? If you liked it, you get to read the bonis:  
  
Intervew!  
  
Animes' best friend: Well Yugi, would you say you are the overal star of Yu- gi-oh?  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah, but I'm not king of games!  
  
ABF: What is your profession?  
  
Yugi: I'm in school, I don't have one yet.  
  
ABF: Who is your hero?  
  
Yugi: Yami is my hero.  
  
ABF: Who do you like-like?  
  
Yugi: Tea is my girlfriend and I have a thing for Tristin.  
  
ABF: Well good buy, I'm sure are next bonis will be super!  
  
That night they made dinner, together. The dinner seemed better, as if sweetened by the taste of love.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Bakura: Hey Ryou, I got an e-male for a high paying job in, America! $ 1 million dollars a year! I, I mean we would be rich! But then I would have to go to America. Ryou would you go to?  
  
Ryou: I can't leave Japan! It's my home land! I was born here, and I'll die here.  
  
Bakura: You must come. 1.) I'm supporting us.  
2.) We would be rich.  
3.) The job helps small bissness owners.  
4.) I would be there.  
  
Ryu: I'm sorry. I can't leave.  
  
Bakura: Fine then. You don't have to get rich. (Getting loud and angry.) Who cares! I don't need you!  
  
Ryu: Does this mean- is it over?  
  
Tears started to form in Ryus' eyes. Bakura calmed down and talked more sweetly.  
  
Bakura: I leave in two weeks for the job. Until then, We aren't broken up. I wish you could come.  
  
Ryu: I wish you could stay.  
  
Ryu and Bakura both went to the mall, but they didn't now the other one was also going to the mall.  
  
Bakura new Kiaba would not work, so he went stright to Yami. Ryu went to Kiaba. When Bakura was done with Yami, Ryu talked to Yami.  
  
Bakura: Hey Yami! Lisen, I got a, job that would make me rich but my girl- friend wont go. What do I do?  
  
Yami: I would go get the job if I were you.  
  
Bakura: Okay, buy.  
  
Yami: Buy.  
  
5 Minuts latter.  
  
Ryu: Hi Yami. My new boy- I mean girl-friend is going to get a job that would make him, I mean her rich, but its in Amarica, and I don't want to come. What do I do?  
  
Yami: I would just let her go, never to see her again.  
  
Ryu: Buy.  
  
Yami: Buy.  
  
Ryu walked away, depressed. What was he to do? They went home.  
  
Ryu: We are still, together until you leave right?  
  
Bakura: Of corse. Just to show it, I'll give you this.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Two weeks latter, at the air port. Everyone was saying good buy. Now it was Ryu's turn. Ryu runs up to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Ryu, I found out late last night, when you had aready gone to bed, that they only want me for a year. Will you waight a year for me?  
  
And once again Ryu sayed yes. What was different, was that it was Ryu's turn to kiss Bakura.  
  
Ryu: Good buy. Promise me you will wait another year to.  
  
Bakura: I promise.  
  
Wasn't that a great way to end a chapter? Its happy! ( ^^ ). And its good to end a chapter with the word(s) "yes " or "I promise" kind of dramadic you know. And now for the bonis:  
  
What ever  
  
Bakura: We didn't say why this chappi is called "Grave Robber"?  
  
Ryu: Shhhhh . . . they find that out in the next Chapter. Oh well, The hirkara of mirrowlin (the good part) and her new muse (Animes' best frieind) say good buy and sorry for the crummy bonis.  
  
mirrowlin: My muse didn't help me with my bonis.  
  
ABF: Well sorry. 


End file.
